


oh how the mighty fall

by kyouko



Series: Keep Your Friends Close [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouko/pseuds/kyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Annie is surprised to find that she knows, <em>knows</em> that the very same glint that captures her interest will cut her up and cause her downfall in the end, but she is even more surprised to find that she doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh how the mighty fall

"Annie." A fist slams on her table and Annie looks up, cold gaze unwavering. She tucks a piece of pale gold hair behind her ear, not missing how Mikasa's gaze flickers from her eyes to her snow-pale fingers to her lips and back to her eyes again.

"Hm." Annie doesn't even grace her with a proper answer. She licks her lips and relishes the way Mikasa narrows her eyes, the way  the blue-black burns with a flame that only _she_ can ignite, and somehow, that is satisfying.

She moves next to Annie in quick, sharp strides and yanks the chair back, wood scraping and squealing on the floor. Around them is snapshot silence, and Annie thinks she can see Armin and Eren's eyes widening in surprise. Annie shuts them out and meets Mikasa's eyes, challenging her, time and space freezing so that there is nothing but the two of them and the beating of her heart.

"Did you need something?" she drawls, winter dripping off the edge of her words.

And when Mikasa pulls the chair back further and sits on it, commanding her body in that fire-grace way that only _she_ can, a million emotions flick across her eyes before they glint.

And Annie is surprised to find that she knows, _knows_ that the very same glint that captures her interest will cut her up and cause her downfall in the end, but she is even more surprised to find that she doesn't care.


End file.
